Wolf's Destiny
by lisbethsan
Summary: This story takes place before the 'drama' between the Crooked Man and his gang. Bigby meets a new fable, who was once part of his life. Someone who was willing to move on. That someone is Red Riding Hood.
1. Who is she?

It was night in Fabletown, and all the stores were starting to close down. Bigby was still in his small Office, organizing the documents he was currently working on. He sighed, "Paperwork will never end." He thought to himself.

Bigby then heard two soft knocks and he sighed again. "Come in." He heard the sound of high heels stepping into his office. "Greetings, Mr. Wolf. Sorry to bother you when you're almost leaving, but this is important." Bigby glanced at Snow, but then continued to organize his papers. "When is it not important?" He asked. "Excuse me? Ah, never mind. There's a new fable that arrived in town, and I would like for you to meet up with her. Oh, and the paperwork from last week, I need it in my desk by tomorrow. That would be all." Snow finished, and Bigby nodded. "Okay, so, where do I find this newbie?" Bigby asked her.

"She is in Toad's Tenement. I would suggest you to get there as soon as you can, so she doesn't cause any problems." Snow said, and left his office. Bigby covered his face with his hands, and groaned. He later then grabbed his coat, and exits his office. He was about to walk away, but he remembered he has to lock the door. He turns back and does so. He shook his head and walked off. It was very quiet in the streets of this area of New York. He was going to buy a pack of cigarettes, but the store was closed. He frowned, and he was able to smell someone. He wasn't able to recognize the smell, but he followed it. As he crossed the following street and hid behind a building, he saw a female shaped person. She, later then disappeared. "Who is she?" He wondered. "She must be the newbie Snow had mentioned." He walked to his apartment, wondering who that mysterious fable was. As Bigby entered his small apartment, he could smell Colin. He walked in, and saw him sleeping on the ground. He sighed relieved. "Hmmpth…" Colin murmured in his sleep. Bigby rolled his eyes and sat on his comfortable couch. He passed out.

" _Why did you do it, Wolf? Why?" Bigby heard a soft, yet broken voice cry to him. "I… I didn't mean it." He heard himself say. The figure in front of him shook its head. "No.. You don't care.. You don't care about anybody but yourself! Stay away from me!" Bigby could smell her fear, and saw her back away._

" _Please understand.. I don't know what came over me! Please, R-" Bigby was cut off by the crying voice, "Don't you dare call me that! You monster, you monster! You should rot in hell!" Bigby could also smell her anger mixing with her fear._

 _The mysterious girl ran off, leaving Bigby alone. A big hole opened beneath him, he tried to run, but shadows started to drag him down._ " _ **STAY WITH US, BIGBY. YOU BELONG WITH US!"**_ _He screamed, "Leave me the fuck alone!" The shadows laughed at him, and he was dragged down._

Bigby woke up, panting. "What the fuck…" He murmured to himself. He took a notice of his surrounding, and he was still in his apartment. He sighed and looked at the sleeping pig. He rubbed his eyes and checked his phone, 5:31 A.M.

Bigby stood up and grabbed keys and coat. He exits his apartment and took the elevator down. Once he left the building, he started to remember his strange 'dream'. Who was that girl in his dream? He couldn't remember seeing any face. Her voice… it sounded so broken. WHO was she?

Bigby shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He told himself. As he was walking around the streets of New York, he caught that smell again. He grew frustrated, and followed it. He ended up in front of Toad's building.

" _She is in Toad's Tenement. I would suggest you to get there as soon as you can, so she doesn't cause any problems_." He remembered Snow saying. Bigby entered the building. He was going to find out who this person was, once and for all.


	2. Feelings

Bigby took a glance at his watch, it read 6:02 A.M. He heard some noises on Toad's apartment, but he decided to ignore it. He went upstairs, and he could smell that mysterious scent, and the Woodsman.

He followed the scent, and he knocked on the wooden door. After a few minutes with no reply, he knocked again. "I'll do this all day." He said to himself.

Bigby was about to knock again, but the door opened slightly. "Yes?" He heard a soft voice say, he seemed to recognize the voice, but couldn't remember who it was.

"I heard you just moved here. Mind if you give me your name?" Bigby said with his usual tone, but not too harsh. "Yes, I just moved here. But, I don't think it'd be… smart to give you my name." The mysterious girl answered. Bigby sighed, "I'm the Sheriff of this town."

The woman uttered an 'Oh.' Bigby waited for a reply. "My name is Red. Red Riding Hood." The wolf widened his eyes, and didn't reply to her.

Red Riding Hood opened her door wider, "Um, Sheriff?" Bigby stared at her, he couldn't believe it. After all these years…. She's right in front of him.

"Red…." He said her name and she grew nervous. "Yes, that's me…" Bigby shook his head, "I need you to come with me, so we can fill out your papers."

Red nodded, "Okay, sure. Just let me change, I don't think pajamas are very suitable." She joked, and went back inside her apartment. Bigby waited outside. Was it really her, or was this just a sick dream of his? He has to tell Snow about this, definitely. How come she didn't come before?

Bigby thoughts were interrupted by Red coming out of her apartment, and locking her door. "Okay, I'm ready Mr. Sheriff." He nodded, and walked out of the building with her.

"I gotta say, I didn't expect anyone so soon. Or this early." Red said and giggled. "Sorry 'bout that." Bigby said and studied her figure as they walked. She had long curly brunette hair. An hourglass shaped body, her eyes were green and her skin was pale. Her lips were full, too. Bigby looked away from her, "This is her." He thought to himself.

As Bigby entered his Office, Red followed. He closed the door, and sat on his chair. "Take a seat." Red did as she was told. "Will this take long? I have to meet up with some people in a while." Red commented.

"It won't take long, as long as you answer everything you need to." Red nodded, and sat quietly. Bigby glanced at her. How come she didn't recognize him? But then again, he's human like at the moment.

After a few seconds, Bigby decided to tell her who he was. "Red… you don't recognize me?" The Sheriff asked. The girl looked confused, and looked at him. "No, Sheriff." He nodded, "I'm, as you recognize me as, 'The Big Bad Wolf'. Ring any bells?"

Red widener her eyes and immediately got up from her seat. "W-W-What? No! You're not him, stop it!" She covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly. Bigby got up from his seat, as well. "Red, calm down. I'm not like before… Please, take a seat." Red uncovered her ears and looked at him, with a menacing look. "You're the reason why my life went to hell, everything that ever happened to me is _your_ fault! I hate you, rot in hell!" Red yelled, took her purse and left the office, crying.

Bigby sat back down on his chair, and sighed. "Great.." He heard the sound of high heels rushing to his office. "Mr. Wolf! Are you alright? What happened?" Snow questioned him. Bigby shook his head at her, "The new fable you talked to me about is Red Riding Hood. She was here a few seconds ago. I told her who I was and she got upset. Anyway, she left." He said, summing everything up.

Snow placed her hands over her hips. "Mr. Wolf, you have to be professional about this! Don't let your… past life affect your job here. You had to fill in her papers, but now we have to send someone else for that." She groaned and closed her eyes for a second. Bigby felt his heart being stabbed for a second.

"Do you have the papers I need?" Snow coldly and professional like, asked. Bigby nodded, and collected the papers. He stapled them together and gave them to her. "Thank you, Mr. Wolf. Have a nice day." She left his office. Bigby grew frustrated, but continued his work.

It was the afternoon, and Bigby haven't had a cigarette since yesterday, so he took a break to go buy a pack. He locked his office, and went outside to his nearby store.

As he entered the small store, he was greeted by the owner. Bigby simply gave him a small nod, and asked for his usual kind of cigarettes. The owner gave it to him, and the Sheriff paid for it. "See you soon." The owner said, and Bigby left.

He took one cigarrate and lit it up, then began smoking. He was relieved, how much stress did this small device reduce.

Bigby sat on a nearby bench, and started thinking about what had happened today. He had feelings for Snow, but she never returned them back. He knew he never told her how he left, but he could sense it in her. And now Red was also in the picture, and now he has mixed feelings.

The Big Bad Wolf felt guilty, he knows he made mistakes back at his Homeland, but he grew up as a person, and he would never _ever_ do that again. He wondered if Red would eventually forgive him, or not.

It might be just as matter of time to tell what will happen.


	3. Missing

It was a tiring day for Bigby, as he spent the whole day in his tiny Office, arranging paperwork. It also didn't help that he kept thinking about Snow and Red. "For fuck's sake," he thought. He unbuttoned some of the buttons of his shirt, and put his tie aside. All this thinking was making him heated.

As he was going to grab one of his cigarettes, he heard steps approaching his office and soon enough he heard rushed knocks. Bigby sighed, and lit up his cigarette first. "Come in." He said, and he saw the Woodsman enter. The Wolf raised an eyebrow, he didn't normally come here to speak to him. "What do you want?" Bigby asked, not looking at him, but at his unfinished papers. "I know it's… unusual for me to come here. But.. Someone went missing." The Woodsman said, panicked.

"Who? And for how long has it been missing?" The Buffed man gulped, "Red Riding Hood. She's been missin' for almost two days! Please, find her." At this point Bigby looked confused. "Did you check her place? Anywhere she would be?"

"Yes, yes! I can't find her anywhere! We were… supposed to meet up in a park. But she never showed up." Bigby got up, and looked at the Woodsman for a second. "Okay," he started saying. "I'll do my best to find her." The other man nodded, "A'right. Make sure you bring her back.. safe. Thanks Bigby." And with that, the man left. _Why would Red meet up with the Woodsman? Oh, right._ Bigby sighed and headed out to the Business Office.

He entered, passing through a couple of people waiting to be attended. "Ms. Snow," he called out. "Give me a second," Snow said to Bluebeard, who just crossed his arms and shot Bigby a glare. The Business woman walked up to the sheriff, and placed her hands over her hips. _Reminds me of that day she lectured me…_

"Mr. Wolf, I'm guessing this is important for you to have interrupted a very important conversation." Snow said, sounding very strict. "A fable was reported missing. I need to use the mirror." Snow raised her eyebrows, "Who is? And okay, make sure you find that fable, we don't need any inconveniences." Bigby nodded, and walked over to the mirror, not bothering to answer her question.

As he walked up to the mirror, the big, green face showed up. "Greetings, Sheriff. What may you cherish?" The Wolf rolled his eyes. "Show me Red Riding Hood." The Mirror sighed, "Now, now. You know the rules." Bigby glared at the mirror. "Fine. Um, where is Red, is she eating… bread?" The Mirror seemed to shrug, somehow. The Magic Mirror's face disappeared, and Red was seen in an alley, her clothes ripped and passed out on the ground. Bigby's eyes widened, "Oh, no." Bigby recognized that alley, it was nearby the Subway.

"So, Bigby, did you find the fabl-" Snow was going to ask, but Bigby ran out of the room, heading to the alley. Snow looked annoyed, but brushed it off and continued her work. Bigby took a cab to the Subway station. The Sheriff was nervous, was Red dead? He didn't see any blood, but it could be. He hoped not.

As they arrived there, Bigby immediately paid the cab driver and got out the car before the driver could even park.

Bigby reached the alley, but he didn't find Red there. "What?" He thought to himself. "Where is she?" The wolf sniffed the area the fable was in, and tried to track her down. He walked a couple of blocks away from the alley, and the scent stopped in a building. He entered and sniffed until he found which apartment she was in.

'341' He read the apartment's number and kocked roughly. He could hear shuffling around the room, and he grew suspicious. Bigby backed away from the door a bit, he then ran towards the door and knocked it down. He heard a couple of gasps and he looked towards them. He saw Red laying down on a small couch, her bottoms completely gone but you could see they tried to put them back on, as they were on her ankles.

The young looking, three dudes, looked nervous and were looking from the Sheriff to the passed out girl. "Alright fellas. Let me guess - actually, I don't have time for this shit. You're coming with me." Bigby took out his handcuffs, and handcuffed them all.

The Sheriff called for some backup, since he had to also take Red. As the backup arrived, Bigby took Red and the other officers took the guys. "Oh, Red, what did they do to you?" He whispered to her.

Bigby took Red to the Business Office, and he called Dr. Swineheart. "What were you thinking, Bigby?" Snow asked the Sheriff, looking very pissed off. "You sent backup only to get some boys? Bigby, we can't go on terrorizing the city like this! Next time, please, _please_ contact me first." Bigby looked annoyed, "Look Snow, I can't just go calling you every time I have the people in front of me, alright? I'm the Sheriff, and I will call for backup when I need it." With that said, the Wolf left her side and onto a nearby couch.

After 30 minutes, Dr. Swinehart came in. He checked Red while she was still unconscious. "She was definitely raped. She has a few scratches, with some dried out blood. Hm." The Doctor says. "Okay, anything else?"

"This girl was drugged. I will need to run some tests on her, so I'll be taking her with me. Not to worry, though. She'll be fine." Bigby frowned, but nodded. He didn't want Red to leave his side, but this was for the best.


End file.
